


What Did You Say?

by loricameback



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fucking, How Do I Tag, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: "Come to bed Sebby, I wanna play...my fingers don't feel as good as yours..."His jaw clenched and his eyes were almost completely black.  "Bedroom.  Now."





	What Did You Say?

It was late. But I was horny. For him. Sebastian was in the den looking over a new script, shirtless, his gray sweatpants hanging low on his waist, just looking like the midnight snack I was craving.

I strolled in, confident wearing a silk black teddie that barely covered my ass and leaned down, giving him full view of my breasts. I bit my lip and mewled, "Come to bed Sebby. I wanna play."

Without even looking up he grunted. "Five minutes babe." 

"I need you now Sebby. My fingers don't feel as good as yours do." I bit my lip and smiled as he looked at me finally. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were almost completely black. The script was crumpled now in his clenched fingers. "Bedroom. Now."

I squealed as he practically leapt over his desk to grab me, but I was too quick. Running out of the den and down the hall, I got to the bedroom and almost slammed the door shut, but he stopped it with his hand and stood before me, narrowing his eyes and glaring. I tried not to smile. God he was so hot when he got dominant with me. 

"Did you have your fingers in that pussy kitten?"

I didn't but..."Yes I did. I couldn't wait for you. I was back here by myself thinking about how much I love when you shove your cock in my mouth and fuck my face and I started to get really wet." I backed up until I hit the bed then spread my legs wide for him. "See?" I ran a finger slowly over my clit and fluttered my eyes closed. "Mmmmm. You don't want it, so..."

I heard his footsteps close in on me quickly then he grabbed my hand up. "What did you say?" Sebastian dropped to his knees without warning and latched onto my clit, sucking lewdly. My groans were louder now. "You're so fucking wet."

"Fuck Seb...aaahhhh...that's...ahhh...yeah..." my head fell back. "Eat my pussy. It's your pussy Seb." I moved back to get more comfortable and his mouth never moved. His tongue was rolling in figure eights in my core then sucking, licking and sucking...Sebastian knew how to satisfy a woman. "You gonna let...me cum on...you?" My thighs quivered and he stopped, stood up and dropped his sweatpants to the floor. 

"No baby." His face was pure evil. He grabbed my legs and pulled me hard to the floor. "Get on your knees." Putting his hand on my throat he squeezed lightly and growled, "You want me to fuck your face?"

My eyes lit up and I licked my lips. 

"Open." I did as he ordered. He let go of my throat and took his cock in his hand, shoving it in my mouth. Holding my head still with both hands he began pumping his cock. "My good little cockslut." 

My eyes were watering and I needed to touch myself so badly. He denied my orgasm and I wanted some relief. "Don't even think about touching yourself again." My brows came together in frustration as he kept his assault on my mouth. "Be a good girl and make me cum first." I smirked around him. Yeah he played this role perfectly. But oh he was sure I was satisfied multiple times.

Sebastian's thrusts became faster. "That mouth was made for my dick." I looked up at him proudly. "Little slut." With a wink I fondled his balls lightly and he growled. I pulled off of him and took one in my mouth. "Jesus babe." Sebastian grabbed my hair and moaned aloud. I took his cock and began pumping it, hot and slick in my hand. Alternating my mouth and hand with either testicle and working his cock with my other, Sebastian was on the verge of coming. "Babe..." I put his cock back in my mouth and let him ejaculate down my throat. He held my face still and I sucked lightly, letting him ride out his orgasm. "Get on the bed." His voice was hoarse yet demanding.

"Yes sir," I climbed all the way up to the pillows and lay down. Sebastian crawled up beside me and ordered, "Sit on my face." I happily obliged. Throwing one leg over his face I slowly lowered myself onto him.

Sebastian licked his lips as he looked at my pussy. "My pussy, hmm?" I nodded. He flattened his tongue and licked my clit slowly. "God you taste so good."

"Eat me baby." 

He raised an eyebrow then slapped my ass without warning. I jumped. "Ow!"

"You don't give orders here darling." Giving me a stern look with a hint of a smirk, he then said, "Gimme that pussy."

I slowly lowered myself again onto his awaiting tongue. My slick was practically dripping on his face. He rolled his tongue around my clit and teased me relentlessly. My hips began moving slowly and he hummed. "Fuck Sebby, let me fuck your face." I didn't wait for his permission, I just started moving faster. His tongue was so soft and warm on my clit as I moved over him. "Mmmmm...soooo...mmmm..." 

"Drench me baby," he breathed under me. The warmth began to fill my body and I clenched down on nothing. "Ssssssseb..." my mouth was open as I gushed over his face. Trembling uncontrollably as he held onto my legs, he sucked up my juices vigorously. I collapsed on the bed, barely able to lift my leg back over his face. He smirked and climbed on top of me, pumping his cock and lining it up to my opening. "I'm not done with you yet." Sebastian took me by the throat and growled, "Look at me." I lift my head and smiled defiantly. "You're not done until I'm done." His thrusts were hard and fast. The grip on my throat was not very tight, but enough to show dominance. 

I moaned happily as our eyes met. Nodding down to my throat I quipped, "Is that the best you got?"

He smiled wickedly and pressed his fingers in tighter. I gasped slightly but enjoyed it immensely. "You are such a slut."

I nodded, blinking innocently at him and whispered, "Tighter." He frowned, not wanting to, but I glared at him. "Fuck me harder and choke me big boy."

Sebastian smirked and shook his head. He chuckled and grabbed my throat, thrusting into me balls deep and hard. I winced but whispered, "Green." My orgasm came out of nowhere. Silent screams came from my shuddering body. Sebastian let go of my throat and watched me in awe. After it passed I lay limp, and fell asleep immediately. Sebastian shook his head and chuckled. "Damn, you are dirty!"


End file.
